


Maybe, In a Minute

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: He's beautiful and all, but I'm actually pretty shattered. He'll move if I poke him hard enough in the ribs. In a minute. Maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Content: Language.

When Ron gets drunk, he has a habit of stripping off and falling face-first onto the bed. He's so fucking long-limbed that he takes up the entire mattress. There's never any room for me. He's oblivious, because these days it takes a good few drinks to make this previously insensitive and immature idiot actually think of himself over anybody else.  
  
And that's why I don't mind.  
  
When I get to the bedroom having sorted the house out – checked the locks, put the rooms in darkness and tested the wards – I don't ever really feel angry that he's hogging the entire bloody bed. No, I love him. I know that doesn't mean I'll never get angry with him ever again because, my God, I do – but not about this.  
  
Not about seeing him draped naked over our bed, over bedlinen we picked out together; a set which I said was too feminine and he bought it anyway because it was deliciously soft and he said he wanted to feel like he was sleeping in a cloud. He said he didn't give a fuck if it had a few flowers on. He was having them, so he had them, and now his naked body is pressed against them, his thin but wiry arms curled up around the pillow under his cheek. My pillow.  
  
(Always, my bloody pillow. He'll be drooling on my pillow.)  
  
Ron might be skinny and lanky, but there is one part of him which is neither thin nor small. He has the tastiest arse I've ever had the pleasure of seeing naked. Rounded and plump, you could literally sink your teeth into it. Lightly furred, freckled flesh, soft to the touch but so very firm. Every time I see him like this, I get hot all over and think about doing unmentionable things to him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, but I won't touch him while he's asleep. It it would be a betrayal of trust. He would never sleep this way in front of anyone else – he trusts me enough to let his guard down, to be selfish enough to spread out in front of me.  
  
I'm pretty sure walking over and biting an arse cheek would breach that trust, much to my disappointment.  
  
So instead I watch. I watch his back rise as his chest inflates and then sink again. I watch the way his hair flutters in the path of his breath; it always falls over his face. And yeah, I watch his backside, because it's really one of my favourite parts of him and if you could see it, you'd love it too.  
  
I follow the long lines of his legs down to his massive feet, the soles rippled as they rest on the bed I purposefully enlarged so that he could sleep in it without them dangling over the edge. I know they're silky smooth. Long toes, slightly calloused on the underside of his big toes. I know his feet are sensitive and if I ran my finger down the centre he would jerk awake and turn the air blue.  
  
But if I were to suck on those toes, bat my tongue around the soft, fleshy pads, he'd be hard and begging for it. And he's hot as hell when he begs.  
  
He's beautiful and all, but I'm actually pretty shattered. He'll move if I poke him hard enough in the ribs. In a minute. Maybe.


End file.
